


One Bullet (Haikyuu!! X character) war/military Au

by Owerload



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bird, Captured, F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuufanfic, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Karasuno, Kidnapped, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Love, Military, Military AU, Nekoma, OC, Past, Regret, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sad, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Sniper - Freeform, Thelittlebird, War, WarAU, akaashi keiji - Freeform, aoba jouhsai, blame, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, elite, elitesoldier, haikyuu!! - Freeform, multiple - Freeform, occharacter, oikawa tooru - Freeform, relationships, selfhatred, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owerload/pseuds/Owerload
Summary: *A Haikyuu!! Fanfic*(War/military Au)(Haikyuu!! X various characters)A civil war that split the country in two.The south and the north are mortal enemies.Soldiers from both sides, following their beliefs.She has a tragic past that follows her every step, it makes her hate them all.She fights on her own accords and trusts no one.She’s called The little bird.But what happens when an Elite team from the south that goes by the name Yajū is ordered on a mission to recruit her, or rather kidnap her to every prize.Will she give in and befriend them?Will her past finally crush her?Will any romance occur?And most importantly, will she be able to escape from her cage of self hatred, emotions and regret?Main characters in story:*Kuroo Tetsurou**Bokuto Koutarou**Akaashi Keiji**Iwaizumi Hajime**Oikawa Tooru**Sawamura Daichi**Sugawara Koushi*





	1. criminal

Unedited

Introduction.

"Hey hey hey, we're back!"

The excited voice echoed through the room reaching everyone's ears.  
A certain cat peaked up from the files he held.

"Oya?"

"Oya Oya?"

That's the first thing they come up with? The rest of them thought while internally face palming.

"Ah hey Akaashi!" The crow called out.

"Hey Daichi." He answered without much emotion in his voice.

It wasn't a flashy reunion of any kind.  
It was late at night and they were all tired, tired but happy that the team was back together.  
The team.

"Yahoo Iwa-Chan I've got the new files!"  
The tall brunette walked in flailing with said files up in the air.

"Oikawa hey hey hey!"

Again? Really?

"Oh Bokuto, Akaashi you're back."

The pleasant small talk wasn't long lasting though.  
They could never rest for long so they cherished the moments they actually got outside of the battlefield.

"Aye stop small talking, we've gotta go through this."

"Eh what a buzzkill you are Iwa-Chan."

"Ehhhh!" The scowl coming from Iwaizumi was enough too make his annoying teammate jump a little before taking a step to safety behind Akaashi.

"Gather round!"  
Daichi called out to all of them trying to organize this mess of people just a little.

Soon they were all gathered around the square table, and right there in the middle laid all the information about their new mission.  
The atmosphere quickly became a little tenser.  
It was deeper in enemy territory than they usually went.

"Isn't this girl just a criminal?" Iwaizumi seemed to be confused as ever about their intentions for this mission.

"Well yes. I'm sure you've heard of her before, just not under her real name. She's The little bird."  
The atmosphere got tenser by a notch, they could all feel it so clearly.

"Wahhh she's The little bird?! I thought she would've been older!" Bokuto still seemed to try and grasp the concept around his mind as he hold onto his spiky hair. 

He was mind blown to say the least.

"You don't need to be old to accomplish things like that Bokuto-San." Akaashi looked over with a displeased frown on his face.

"Eh but still, killing a person so high up seems like it would take more experience."

"Remember though, not a single soul knows about The little birds past. Only chattering in the form of rumors can be heard about her."

"Kuroo is right, we'll need to be on guard for this mission." How could Daichi always sound so reassuring?

"I'm still confused though? Why her?"

"Well to be completely honest I don't fully know the reasons for this mission, the only thing I know is that she's a valuable piece for this war. Maybe the one piece missing to end it?"

They all turned quiet.  
Thinking about it, thinking about the concept of the war being over.  
Thinking about lost comrades, lost friends and lost family.  
Could this one girl really be the one to make it all right again?  
All the blood that had been spilled would no longer be in vain?

Maybe she was the last bullet?  
The last bullet to be fired.  
The last bullet needed to end it all.  
The difference between winning and losing.  
The difference between life or death?  
So many question marks.


	2. Target Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed Little bird is fleeing from the city, but in all the chaos she commits mistakes and becomes an easy target for the Elites from the south.  
> Will she escape?

Unedited 

People.  
People everywhere going on with their daily lives.  
I'm just one in the crowd.  
I belong here.  
Maybe if I kept telling this to myself the people around me would believe it as well.  
Fake it til you make it I guess.

Shouts could be heard in every direction you turned your ears.  
Trying to drown out each other.  
No one succeeded though, instead it all turned into one big mess.  
But it was daily life here.  
It was always hard to get used to the cities typical behavior on the streets in the beginning.  
But it was needed if you didn't want your cover to get blown.  
They noticed every wrong step you took, every behavior that was out of the ordinary.  
No stones unturned, no corner unwatched.  
It was like walking in a maze, but every wrong turn you took wouldn't just lead you to a dead end, it would lead to your death.

I was desperate to get out, run away.  
Neither the less I had to take it slow.  
Act like you're not running away, not going against the current.  
Let everything flow.  
One deep breath out.  
I was no longer hit by the bodies heading in a different direction than me.  
I flowed with them.  
My height was to my advantage in this situation.  
I could move between everyone swiftly without causing any ruckus.

My eyes landed on a man standing by one of the fruit stands.  
They weren't the only ones noticing when things weren't in their places.  
He didn't belong here.  
He stood out to much.

Black messy hair.  
Hazel colored cat like eyes.  
Tall but sly muscular form.

He was wearing clothes like just any other person on the market, but still.  
I started moving faster than before laying my eyes on him from time to time.  
The crowd started to thin out, not good.  
It was the only thing giving me cover.  
I had seen him follow me, slowly but steadily following me.

I was almost at the outskirts of the market and the city itself now.  
From here on I could hop on a moving cargo train and quickly make my way out of the city.

I took a turn into an alley.  
Old garbage decorating its cobble stone floor.  
Cigarettes, newspapers, soda bottles, everything.  
My heart deafened all the sounds around me.  
Every beat felt like it would crush my rib cage to pieces.  
The vibrations went out to my finger tips.  
Why was I so tense?  
A couple of deep breaths and everything was normal again.

Just as I was about to step out and continue my flight I bumped into something, or rather someone.  
I looked up and met his eyes.  
Hazel, slits just like a cat.  
Fuck.

"Excuse me." I tried putting no emotion in my voice but a hint of irritation still peaked through. I knew it.

"Not so fast pretty girl, what's your name?"  
His sly smile just didn't sit quite right with me.

But if he wanted to play games he'd get them.

"Ai Aragi." Sweetness laced my words this time.

But I wasn't met with the response I expected, he took a turn towards intimidating.

"Oh but don't lie to me." That smirk could only mean bad news.

My body moved to a more defensive stand.

"I'm not lyi-"

"Sora Kotori~" He dragged out the ending letter in a way that disgusted me.

Every drop of blood inside me froze.  
How did he know my name?

I didn't hesitate.  
In his looming state he was vulnerable.   
I reached out my hand for him but he was faster.  
He grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Not so fast." He'd turned serious now.

His wide stance was a big mistake.

"Right back at ya." My words were cold.

I slightly tilted my head to the right and shot my eyes through his.  
With a jump I used all the momentum I had combined with my body weight to swing through his legs.  
I could feel how how he was dragged with me and his body did a flip.  
He hit the dirty ground with a nasty dunce.

I got up on my legs as fast as I could and ran.  
I didn't care if anyone saw anymore.  
Adrenaline made me faster than I already was.  
There was no way that guy was alone.  
Every thought and no thoughts at all passed my mind at the same time.

I ran through the streets trying to come up with a plan.

Go to the main streets to hide but risk getting stuck or take the easiest route to the railway and risk being over maneuvered?

Railway is is.

The chance of me getting stuck at the market wasn't one I planned on taking, especially since that guy wasn't alone.

My legs had started to burn.  
They had now carried me through various alleys and streets, pushed me through small group of people and I wasn't sure they could handle it anymore.  
I was soon there.  
The railway was in my vision.  
Several trains passing through at the moment.  
This was my chance.

I started running even faster than before, all my power was currently focused my legs and I didn't look behind me even once, dumb move.

I was almost there.  
Something in my gut twisted and on instinct I dove for the vending machine at the corner but I had no idea why.  
I stood on its right side not visible for anyone passing by.  
I tried suppressing my ragged breaths and closed my eyes as hard as possible.  
Eyes find eyes.

But the sound my gut was so intensely warning me about didn't come from the street besides me, no it came from above.

"The last person to see her was Bokuto-San but he lost her at an alley near me. Yeah keep looking she couldn't have come far."

I didn't dare look up at the person on the roof.  
I knew he was just at the edge, I could hear it.  
His voice was so calm, monotone, mild.  
I knew he was talking about me, there wasn't a doubt.  
I couldn't move, and I couldn't stay.  
What the fuck was I supposed to do?

10 minutes went by and the sun had started to fall.  
I couldn't afford to waste anymore time now.  
His light steps still clicked on the cement rooftop and echoed through the alley.

I eyes my surroundings.  
Just your typical alley.  
Garbage laying scattered everywhere your eyes landed, and right now it was just what I needed.  
I picked up an old aluminium can and quietly started to fill it with some small rocks.  
It was the perfect distraction.

It was filled to about a 1/3 and it had to be enough.  
My hands were rough and dirty.  
But they always were.  
I picked up the can once again and searched for a place to aim it.

I pulled my arm back to the point where it felt like I would bend my bones, strain my muscles and pop my joints.  
I arched my back slightly before I backed and let it all out.  
The can flew through the air landing far enough from me to make a run for it.

My legs were weaker than before but I pushed them, there was no way, I refused to go out like this.

I needed to avenge them.  
I was weak back then, but not now.

Everything became a blur.  
The trains speeding by, the streets and alleys behind me, the ground under my feet.  
Adrenaline coursing through my veins reaching every cell in my body.  
All my senses came back in one second as I opened my eyes.  
I heard the steps behind me and the shouts from the roof.  
I felt the ground beneath me as I forced myself forward.  
I smelled all the freshly baked breads from the market.  
I tasted the heavy air in my mouth my mouth twitching as a bitter taste spread.

A pull on my leg and I was brought to the ground.  
My body hit the ground and I could feel my knees and stomach tingle.  
That would surely leave some scratches.

I twisted my body and looked behind me.   
Round golden eyes.  
Spiky white hair with black streaks.  
His built was both muscular and athletic.  
He reminded me of, of an owl?

He didn't have any plans on letting go and I could feel it.  
I twisted my body round and round rolling to the side to get rid of him, and it worked.  
I was up to my feet quicker than him.  
From a hidden holster on my thigh I slid out a knife.  
He was with the cat like man from before, I knew it, I could feel it.  
I grabbed a hold of his hair and put the knife to his throat.  
I inspected his body.  
His armor and clothes were all black.  
An elite.  
No way in hell that they would go down so easily, neither of them.  
What had they planned?

"Tell me your plan now or I'll slit your throat owl boy." Emotions were unnecessary to express when talking to the enemy.

"Hey hey hey let's take it easy now huh?"  
He seemed almost thrilled by the situation.  
Either he was just dumb or confident he'd win over me.

I threateningly put the knife so close to his throat it almost graced it.  
He gulped and I saw how his Adam's apple moved.

 

"AKAASHIIIIIII!!!"

I frenetically looked around for his teammate but couldn't set my eyes on anyone on the ground.  
In that moment I realized his teammate wasn't on the ground.  
How could I forget.  
It was the one on the roof from before.

I looked up towards the roof he had previously been on but wasn't met with a face.   
The only thing visible was the sniper rifle and his hair. 

A load roar from the rifle cut through the air and everything went in slow motion.  
I threw up my knife in the air and re grabbed it only to set it down deep in the hand of the man below me.  
My legs then started to move by pure instinct.  
The instinct to get the fuck out while I still could.  
But it was to late.

I prepared myself for the bullet that would soon grace my body, but it never came.  
Instead when I opened my eyes I could feel and see a needle injecting itself comfortably in my shoulder.  
Oh no.

 

Oh no oh no oh no

 

...

The little bird fell from the sky.  
The little bird fell to the ground.  
The little bird was put to sleep.

The little bird was now captured.  
Everything connecting.  
Everything changing.  
Every caliber of the future was unpredictable.  
She was captured.  
But she was already in a cage before it all happened.  
A cage of self hatred, emotions and regret.

Is escape possible?


	3. Broken Shard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori Sora wakes up with tied hands.  
> The night is roaming.  
> There’s 6 men by a campfire before her.  
> Who are they?  
> What do they want?  
> Is there someone else?

I woke up slowly.  
The process took its time.

First I felt  
I felt the cold ground beneath me.  
I felt my bound up hands and fingertips tingling and everything being wrong.

Captured.  
I was captured?

My mind went havoc, trying trying so desperately to come up with the reason behind why?   
Why wasn't I dead?  
I had no information of importance to them.  
If not?  
Elites from the south.  
It was a possibility.  
I felt an incoming headache.  
I released my tense jaws, old habits die hard I guess?

Escape, escape, escape.  
That was the word painted in my mind on a sign big enough for people outside it to see.  
But they hadn't noticed my awakening yet, at least not of what I saw.  
My head had been turned when I was unconscious, and now I looked straight at them.  
Gathered around a fire, 6 of them.  
I couldn't see clear enough to make out their appearances, damn it.

We seemed to be situated in a forest, in a clearing to be exact.  
In a circle around us thick, tall trees rouse up.  
In the middle they had made a fire, not big though, it was only enough to give warmth to the 6 figures sitting by it.  
I laid about 10 meters away from them, did they underestimate me so much?  
10 meters didn't seem like much, but in the heat of the moment every millimeter mattered.

My ears were tense and awake as ever, someone shifted behind me.  
How didn't I notice earlier?  
Just in that moment I realized how unsteady me breathing was, it would give me away in the blink of an eye.

"Oya oya look who's finally awake now eh?"  
That voice.

You have got to be kidding me.

I rolled onto my back as fast as possible jumping up onto my feet.  
Sure my hands were tied, but that wouldn't stop me.  
I looked up at him, face to face.

"Tch." How was he able to be so sneaky?

"Now don't 'tch' me pretty girl, I don't bite. Oh and don't think about looking for your knife either."  
He raised his hands in defeat for a second fiddling with my knife before turning to me with a smirk.

"Damn cat." I lowly hissed under my breath.

"Well thank you." Those eyes analyzing my every move and slight change in posture, who was this guy?

By now the others had surely noticed us, I could feel their intense stairs burning holes through my back.

"Kuroo Tetsurou is the name."  
As if I'm cue he answered my inner question.

"I'll be leaving shortly then Tetsurou."  
Drops of venom fell from every word leaving my mouth.

"First name already Kotori huh? But I don't think so."

How he said my name, every time he said it he planted a bomb that detonated in just mere seconds.

I didn't have any more words for the man in front of me, I turned my heel as fast as possible and let my left hand slip out of the ropes.  
Chatter, chatter and work quietly while no one is looking.

"To be expected by The little bird, unfortunately your luck ends here."  
A soft voice I only recognized slightly called out.

With one forceful rip I was back to the ground again.  
I hit it hard and let out a muffled sound.  
I looked back to my right hand, a rope connected to the one tied on my hand.  
My eyes widened slightly, I didn't have any words.  
How didn't I notice?  
Why was I full of small holes.

Upon realizing my mistake I looked up to the man that spoke earlier.

Sharp, soft face.  
Gunmetal blue eyes.  
Laid back but messy black hair.  
Emotionless expression.

It was him.  
He was the sniper on the roof.  
He also seemed to be a second owl.  
Why did they all resemble animals?

A feeling of inferiority creeped up on my back and sent shivers down it.

 

"Eh ahh lets all calm down a little now?"

Looking to the side of owl number 2 I saw a man, a man that looked different from the others.  
His face looked kind.

Light gray hair.  
Kind eyes.  
A mole under his left eye.

I didn't trust it, not one bit.  
No one in this world is kind without expecting something back.

I stood up slightly just to throw myself at the ground again.  
It worked, he accidentally let go.  
Pretty face accidentally let go, this was my chance.  
My legs executed what I thought without looking back.  
I was so near, so near the forest line, they would never find me in there and they knew it.  
But I had dead weight.  
The rope still stuck to my hand slithered on the ground extending my body and my chance of immediate shut down.

Fuck.  
I could feel someone grab the rope pulling it back and making me fall.  
Were they just toying with me?

"Hey hey she sure is fast, you sure she's just 19?!" It was the first owl.

How did they know both my name and age?  
It didn't make any sense.

I mentally slapped myself for getting distracted.   
Running didn't seem like an option, only thing left was to fight.

I quickly remembered myself of who it was holding the rope.  
His hand, it was surely injured after my knife.  
I took a steady grip on the rope while still being on the ground and started to pull it, he didn't even blink.  
Just how strong was this guy, with an injured hand even??!  
The other men seemed to be amused, laughing a little even.  
Oh I would show them amusing.  
I changed my game plan, and instead I ran directly at him.  
Every step felt like it took me higher above the ground.  
I barely set a foot on it anymore, I was practically flying.  
Both hands holding the rope.  
I over maneuvered him easily, getting ahold of his injured hand setting my thumb in his fresh wound.  
It made him shriek in pain.  
I made my way behind him holding the rope to his throat making it harder for him to breath.  
They all seemed to stiffen and go a bit more serious.  
That's when a slight feeling of fear creeped up one me.  
There was 7 of them counting the man I was suffocating lightly.

 

"I think now would be a great time to let go of him Kotori~"Cat bastard still irritated me out of my god damn mind.

"Don't say my name like that, so easily."  
I didn't need to put a more obvious threat in, my voice was enough.

"Bokuto-San why is it always you getting in so much trouble?" The second owl seemed irritated with his friend.

"I'll let him go if you let me walk away from here." 

"Sorry but we can't do such a thing pretty girl. I mean we haven't come this long for nothing."

"What do you want from me?"

"Ah captain I think you're better to answer that question." The tall male looked over to the fire, and just as he hid someone stood up.

He turned to look at me.

Short dark hair.  
Brown eyes.  
An aura, an aura I couldn't read but also one that I didn't have to.  
It gave a message to his team.

"We were sent here to take you back to base at every prize, or rather to recruit you for The Elites." 

I was baffled to say the least.  
They were sent here to recruit me?  
They were so deep in enemy territory just to find me and bring me back.  
I felt pity towards them, it was almost laughable.

I let out a little challenging laugh.

"And what makes you think I'd ever do that?"

The smirk on my lips was just unstoppable.  
But it wasn't weird.  
Did they really think that I'd ever work for them?  
Or was it just a mere wish?  
Another broken shard of hope they wished to pick up and rebuild their mirror with.  
Rebuild the mirror so they could see their own reflection again.  
A reflection of unbeatable soldiers who could end the long war.

I could see how they all froze, even the two people still sitting with their backs turned to me.

"Because you want this war to end just as much as us."

The man didn't speak any lies, in fact his words spoke so many people's dreams at once, including mine.  
It was my turn to freeze now.  
But instead of slowly heating up again I became colder than before.

"Don't think for just a second that you know or understand me. Sure I have my reasons but I would never fight alongside you! I would just taint their spilled blood if I did."

I slammed him down with my words without remorse.

"Besides, I'm just another bullet correct? Another bullet to relentlessly shoot out into the battlefield hoping to hit the enemy. That's how you all fight."

But somehow he rose again.

"Well, one bullet could be the difference between life and death." His smile set of all my instincts, he tricked me.

I had left myself wide open while getting lost in feelings and useless talk.  
They used my own tactics against me.  
The two men who earlier sat by the fire was nowhere to be found.  
I barely had the time to react and turn around.

"Fucking hell."


	4. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overmanuevered by 7 elites, she’s sure to loose.  
> Does she have any tricks up her sleeve?  
> Or is her mind so distraught and dissembled that she’s sure to fail?

Unedited

 

"Fucking hell!" I gritted my teeth.

Turning around I was met with two tall males.

Dark spiked up hair.  
Olive green eyes.  
Serious expression.

Chocolate brown hair.  
Eyes the same.  
A questionable grin.

I spun, spun and spun around again.  
Dammit!  
I was surrounded.  
All 7 of them stood around me.

My thoughts wandered of again to a never ending maze, taking the wrong turns over and over again.  
I didn't want to go to the south.  
I didn't want to fight alongside them.  
I had my own methods, and reasons.  
They had to pay for what they did back then.

But to put it frankly, I was put in an hopeless situation.  
Surrounded by 7 soldiers, Elites at that.  
I wasn't sure I could get out of this situation.

"Iwa-Chan why don't you start?" The one with the questionable grin asked mr serious expression.

He just nodded at his teammate.  
It felt as though the ground underneath me began shaking.  
The energy he emitted was so strong.  
But I wasn't weak myself.

He lounged at my without hesitation.  
I saw his legs moving.  
I saw how he slipped out a knife from his left arm, but for some reason I didn't react in time.

I was to slow and now I was the one with a knife to my throat.  
I felt how his tall form stood behind me looming a little to reach down to my height   
and how his arms had a steady grip around my throat.  
My whole body was a path, a path my heart furiously sped down at making my whole body feel as though it was beating.  
I gulped down hard, but my next move was purely instinct.  
My hands were still free, and I knew he wasn't actually going to slit my throat.  
They had made it clear that they wanted me alive.  
I grabbed his nape with both of my arms and concentrated all my weight at it, my legs weighed next to nothing.  
I swung my whole body upwards forcing him to drop the knife.  
My agility, speed and flexibility made it all the more easy.  
I was now on his shoulders crossing my legs opposite to each other.  
My thighs were basically suffocating him, and boy he fought.  
He lashed out at my legs trying to get a hold of them and pry me of.  
I felt how they tensed up, I had to use every sleeping muscle in my legs to not fall of.

But somehow he still succeeded to talk.

"T-take the rope." The words barely came out, but I was sure the others had heard them.

Oh bitch.  
How could I forget again?!

I tightened my legs even more.  
If I was going down I was gonna take him with me. Someone had taken the rope now, and as they pulled it he stumbled around on his feet, everything mixed together, the darkness, the trees, the men around us and the fire in the distance.

"Get her to loosen her grip Iwaizumi! Dammit pretty girl take it a little easy!" It was Kuroo Tetsurou talking, I was sure that every time he talked a vein on my forehead popped.

"I-I'm try-trying." His voice sounded even weaker than before, he couldn't get much air huh?

But just after that I felt how we started to tilt, then a little more and a little more.  
In one dunce we were down on the ground and my legs gave up on the battle.  
The grass underneath me stroked my back roughly as I was pulled away from Iwaizumi with the rope still stuck to my hand.

I tried standing up but fell once again, he pulled the rope every time I tried to stand up, and the fact that I was tired didn't escape the cat either.

"She's tired, Suga fast now."

I spit at the ground.  
They really talked about me as if I was some sort of animal?  
Fucking cat.  
I wiped my mouth and looked down at my clothes, rips now covered every centimeter of them, just perfect.

I stood up without falling this time, but as fast as I did something dug into my stomach.  
And suddenly every little thing except that was noticeable.  
How my cold sweat ran down every crevasse on my body and made my clothes stick in an uncomfortable way.  
How the fire in the distance cackled away with sparks flying into the dark.  
But my mind couldn't ignore the string like weapon digging itself into my stomach anymore.  
I was pulled in two directions at the same time, it felt as though I was being stretched out.  
Tilting my head slightly and I could see the person responsible for it.  
As if it wasn't enough with the damned cat holding the rope stuck on my hand, mister kind eyes with the mole held the two ends of the string and I immediately recognized it.

Fast as thunder it struck me what it was.  
It was one of those special made weapons that was personalized for south soldiers, and just this one I had actually seen before from another soldier.  
It was a long string like weapon that you could easily throw around enemies, and as long as you held the ends of it you were safe, because it was electric once you pressed the right button.

And oh he pressed it.

The electric shock that had built up in the weapon immediately hit me.  
I felt how it zapped through my whole body entering every cell and atom of it.  
It felt like I was hit with a whip on my back, the electricity traveled up on my back zapping every little nerve.  
I couldn't move.  
I was totally immobilized.

"Let's tie her up and move before the enemies catch onto us." The one seeming like the leader, short dark hair and brown eyes, the guy who had given his team a message with only his aura said coldly.

"Yes." They all answered synchronized, but I barely had the energy or strength to listen.

 

How had I gotten myself into this mess?

I'm so weak, good for nothing.  
I couldn't even keep the promise of a friend, instead I had gotten kidnapped by just walking on the street.  
So  
Fucking   
Useless 

The hole in my heart would never be filled, never be satisfied and it was my own fault.  
For I was set in a cage I couldn't escape the day they all disappeared from this earth.


	5. 13 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s totally captured.  
> Gag, ropes, blindfold, they have her completely like they want.  
> She doesn’t care about their reasons, she needs to keep her promise.

Unedited

Waking up in the morning was no longer a pleasure.  
To feel the early sun hit your face and and stretch your whole body, awoken new.  
It hadn't been for long though.  
But this particular day the sun didn't even hit my face as I became conscious again.  
Darkness surrounded me.  
When I opened my eyes the only thing visible was black.  
When I tried opening my mouth it just stayed in its place.  
When I tried stretching my arms and legs they didn't move a millimeter.

A blindfold.  
A cloth used as a gag.  
Ropes tied on several places on both my arms and legs, as well as some on my stomach connecting to my arms.  
They had taken all the precautions they could, learning from last time I guess.

I felt a hard floor underneath me, cold.  
From time to time I bounced up and down causing a load thud to echo whenever I hit the hard surface.  
I was probably in a car, in the storage space to be more exact, and bumps in the road was what caused all the ruckus.  
But If I was in the storage space wouldn't there be more stuff in here? Maybe I could use something, anything to break the restraints.  
I started to roll around searching for anything I could find, but it was empty.  
Damn those elites!

The ropes started to feel more uncomfortable by every minute passing by.  
The ropes cut into my skin at every possible place.  
The gag was damp and dig into my cheeks, I felt like I was suffocating.  
My lungs cut of, my mind drowning and body on fire.  
A cascade of glass shards fell down on me.  
I couldn't handle this for much longer.

A while later I heard the tailgate open.  
It was as if someone had heard my distant pleas.  
The sun fell down on my pathetic form embracing it and healing all the cuts.  
It opened up my lungs, emptied my mind and put out the fire.

The relieving moment didn't last.  
Big hands touched my waist, I inhaled sharply and said person seemed to notice.

"Seems like she's already awake Suga."  
I could literally hear the smug look he had on his face as he said that.

I started moving furiously, trying to kick the bastard but couldn't do much in my current state.

"Ah is she alright Kuroo?"  
Somehow I sensed a little bit of worry in his voice and it surprised me, the guy who electrified me wondered how I was feeling?

"Well she sure is alive and moving."

I tried kicking him once more after hearing the tone in his voice, much to my despair.

My mind was now awake again.  
I can't be here.  
I had to be out there.  
Keeping my promise.  
Without that promise I'm nothing.

I tried shouting through the gag, but only muffled screams came out.  
I felt so defeated, disappointment in myself, the void in my chest only grew larger.

"Screaming won't help pretty girl, you'll never get out of these restraints." 

More muffles shouts, 'fuck you'.  
Somehow he seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Take it easy with the swearwords now."

"Kuroo stop chatting and begin moving."

"Aye aye captain Daichi."

Only a sigh could be heard from their captain.

He now took a steadier grip around my waist lifting me.  
He threw me up on his shoulder.  
My hips sitting uneasily never settling in comfortably.  
He was gonna fucking carry me like a sack of potatoes?  
He held his heavy hands on my lower back and legs to not drop me.  
The touch was disturbing.  
I hadn't touched a human, or rather another human hadn't touched me in a long time, if it wasn't in the relation of killing each other.  
I was so unused to it.  
It wasn't only the sun in the south that gave of warmth, but that didn't mean I liked it.

I heard the gravel under his feet as it crunched.  
I wondered how long we had traveled in the south, what base we were at?  
How long had I been out exactly, and when did they contact their base for a car?  
To many question marks appearing at once, and I wasn't gonna get one of them answered.

We had now walked for a while and my body was even more tense than before, I caught myself clenching my jaws.  
But my focus was attended elsewhere, the ground no longer crunched, instead his shoes clicked against something else.  
A breeze tickled my hair lightly and then voices from every direction suddenly emerged.  
We were inside.

'Look, seems like the Elites are back already.'

'I-is that a girl?'

'They kidnapped someone?'

'She's all tied up, gag, blindfold and all.'

'Who do you think it is?'

'I don't know, but I've heard rumors.'

'And?'

'People have heard about a mission to retrieve The little bird.'

The whispers continued, and they probably didn't think once about the fact that I could hear them.  
This was humiliating.

"Ah you hear Kotori~ you're already popular around here."  
How he constantly seemed to provoke me I couldn't understand, and the fact that it actually infuriated me was even harder to understand.

Everyone had seen me weak now, getting carried by this huge douche in full restraints and everything else included.  
Sure, I was weak but I didn't want them to actually understand it.  
I was weak for I couldn't hold the promise I made, even after all these years I hadn't succeeded.  
I was all alone, the single wish of my friend being my only reason to still remain.

Everything was so frustrating.  
Not only the situation, but also the people and myself on top of it all.

________________________________

Finally the blindfold was of, my eyes hurting a second before adjusting to the light.  
There wasn't much to see though, it was a room, probably made out of cement and I sat in a chair (still tied up) with a table in front of me as well as a single chair.  
The chair was occupied by someone, but I didn't recognize the person in the slightest.  
It wasn't any of the guys who'd taken me here, nor was it anyone I had encountered before.

His face was stale.  
Blonde slicked back hair.  
Two piercings on his left ear.  
A cigarette hanging in his mouth.

He took up a cigarette lighter, and lit the one hanging in his mouth.  
Silence filled the room.

"Take the gag of Akaashi."  
Was it pretty boy?

I heard steps from behind me, and suddenly someone untied the knot.  
The gag was finally of, I moved my jaws, it felt wonderful.

"Now let's start."  
The person before me quickly organized his papers before setting his eyes on me, they were polished perfectly, trained to show no emotion, no remorse.

"You're Kotori Sora, 19 springs, also known as the little bird, correct?"

"And why should I answer that?" I matched his eyes, he wasn't getting anything out of me.

He sighed deeply.

"You're really not gonna make this easy for us?" He has his arms crossed looking tired already.

I didn't answer him, instead I just looked down at the table, but the silence soon became to much.

"What do you want from me?" My voice was questioning as ever.

"Simple. We want the information you've gathered about the North, and that you join us here, become an Elite."

"Ha you really think I'd ever do that? If I looked to cooperate with you I would've done it long ago." I let out a laugh before my eyes and expression turned cold again.

"You have no reason to turn down our offer."

"I have more reasons than you'd ever know."  
I didn't back off, my stare just turning more intense every moment.

He sighed even deeper than before.

"You realize this would give you a better chance to fight the North, right? Whatever your reasons may be."

"You're aware of the fact that I've killed soldiers of yours in the past, right?"  
I copied him in his way of talking, tilting my head to the side still staring at him to emphasize the point.

"Your main object is still the North though, there's no denying that. You need to understand that we're not like them."

"I've had enough experience with both of you to know that you're alike in more way than you know."

"Whatever pain a few soldiers have caused you in the past, you don't have to hold it."

"I'll never get over that pain, but I have a promise to keep, that promise doesn't include working with you."

I had gone over this dilemma so many times in my head, I knew it wasn't all of the South or North that had caused me this pain, I knew, but that promise is my sole reason to be alive.

"However this conversation ends you're staying. The information you hold is to valuable to let go, if you of course wouldn't let it go willingly."

Oh I was well aware of that, everything I had gathered, it was all important information.  
I didn't use computers, technology or even notes to contain it.   
Every little bit of information was memorized up in my head, and I was sure they knew that to.

"Innocent people will get hurt if I do, people who have no intention of fighting."

He looked at me perplexed, almost as if he was trying to figure me out.

"We've all lost people, but sacrifices needs to be made in order to stop the war." He knew he was stepping over the line, testing his limits, testing me and I knew it to, but I couldn't help it.

"No human who never had an intention to fight, no human who's never hurt others is a necessary sacrifice, it's only what we say to justify our actions."

He was never gonna be able to read me, no matter how many words he got out of me.  
That's when someone else spoke up.

"You say you've made a promise to someone, but isn't that the same thing? Something you use to justify your actions?"

His voice echoed through the room, and as I stretched my head backwards our eyes locked.  
In an instance I noticed it, I noticed how easily he was able to read and analyze me.  
Gunmetal eyes.

"That promise I speak of is the sole reason I'm still alive. Without it I'm nothing more than a mere girl, it's not to justify my actions, it's my purpose in life."

Instantly after I had spoken I realized what he had done.  
He'd cornered me with a question he knew I would answer, a question he formulated by just using the information he'd gotten while reading me.  
A question that answered some of my reasons, and who I was.

"You're gonna fulfill that promise by any means possible?" 

"Yes." It was a simple answer but contained so much hidden in every letter.

"Than wouldn't that include working with us?"

My thoughts froze.  
I had to actually think about what he had just said, but even when I thought about it I found no logic defying what he told me.  
I was gonna do anything to keep that promise, to fulfill it, and if I needed to work with them to do it I would, right?  
No, no that was wrong.  
They were a part of the reason they were all gone.

"No, you're one of the reasons."

"Reasons for what?"

He wasn't gonna fool me to reveal more about myself, not again.

"No it doesn't include working with you, because you're one of the reasons I have a promise to keep."

And there I went anyways, revealing something, a lead, that I wasn't supposed to.

The room became silent once again.   
But the man before me seemed restless.

"Well kid, you're impossible it seems, but what I said before is still the truth. You're to valuable to just let go like that."

I was soon left alone in the room, both of the men walking out discussing something I couldn't hear.

It had been a long time now, a long time since I actually thought about them, the promise, everything in depth like this.  
I missed them.  
I missed them so much.  
I looked up at the ceiling with tears pooling up at the corners of my eyes.  
13 years ago huh?


	6. Panic

The elites common room was quiet, even though almost all of them were gathered there.  
It was an uncommon thing, especially with Bokuto and Kuroo being there, but they all thought about the same thing, Kotori.  
The Little Bird.  
She had some fight in her, that was for sure.

Bokuto looked down at his injured hand, that would leave a nasty scar was the only thought currently passing his mind, but that to went back to Kotori.

The door slowly creaked open revealing their last team member, Akaashi.  
He was back from the interrogation.  
His face seemed perplexed somehow, like it was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"This is not gonna be easy." The words slipped out of his mouth without he himself even noticing.

"What do you mean?" Daichi, their leader asked him. He seemed worried.

Akaashi was ripped away from his puzzled mind when their leader began talking.

"She's not gonna cooperate."

"You guys didn't figure that out when she was trying to run and kill us?" Kuroo almost scoffed as he talked.

Pretty face once again seemed lost in thoughts, uttering everything he could come up with.

"That promise, a promise she needs to keep, it's gonna be a problem. She, she says that the information she holds would hurt others it if came out." He kept on talking endlessly.

"Akaaaashi stop rambling, just tell us from the beginning okay?" He instantly stopped talking and looked at his friend, yes, yes he was right he needed to explain.

After that all of them, all 7 sat down as Akaashi explained and retold everything from the interrogation.  
He'd talked to Ukai afterwards, discussing, he wanted the Elites to gain this young woman's trust and make her a soldier, as well as get the information she held.

"She spoke of that promise in such a peculiar way, she said it was the only reason she was still alive today."

He was done telling his team now, but they looked even more confused now than before.

"Let me get this straight, we were ordered on a mission to kidnap The little bird for the information she has and how valuable of a soldier she is. We got her here to base, interrogated her but found out she's not gonna cooperate because of a promised that is sole reason she's alive to this day. Last but not least they made it our mission to gain her trust and make her release the information as well as make her one us, an elite." Iwaizumi spoke up, though it seemed more like he repeated everything for his confused teammates than for himself to process it.

"That basically sums it up, yes." Pretty face was back to his collected self now.

"When do we begin?" All of them except Daichi and Akaashi asked simultaneously, they seemed more than up for the challenge.

"Tomorrow."

________________________________

She'd lost track of time as she sat in the interrogation room alone with her thoughts, they wandered far away from what was today, and it hurt.  
It hurt like hell being reminded of it all, but it was also putting a little weight of her shoulders.  
But it would never end, the pressure pulling her down would never seize to exist and she knew it.

Her conscious seemed to be tugged at, tugged at by worlds beyond this wanting her to fall asleep.  
She kept awake though, never fall asleep in an enemy base, common sense right?  
Steps clicked outside the concrete room, it alerted her, waltzing in came men she didn't recognize.  
As fast as their combat boots touched the floor she let her head hang loose, small repeated breaths, she was asleep she was asleep she was asleep.

"She's asleep, is the blindfold really necessary then?"

"I guess it doesn't matter then, Ukai didn't give us any clear orders about it."

They didn't utter anymore words after that, she only felt as they lifted her up and started walking.  
The restraints were as uncomfortable as ever, but at least she had succeeded in making them believe she was asleep, rookie mistake.  
As soon as they left the room she peaked carefully every now and then at the corridors they walked through, left, left, right, left.  
They all looked the same, concrete, lights, and the ventilation system spreading like veins on the ceiling.  
They stopped after the third left, now standing in front of a big metal door, a sign at the top with words carved in that made a bitter taste spread through her mouth, 'Elites'.  
What was she doing here?   
She expected to be taken to some kind of cell, isolation until she broke, maybe even torture?  
They knocked at the door and muffled steps from the inside could be heard, a voice.

"I'll take it." That voice made her stomach twist into a knot, she felt irritated already.

The door opened, but she had now closed her eyes even though she wasn't sure the elites would believe her trick.

His big looming presence, she could feel it as he was standing in the doorway.

"Oho oho look, our package has arrived."  
The teasing tone, that smug smile, hey eyes was closed but she could see and feel it.

"She's asleep sir, should we carry her in?"

"Hm she's asleep you say? No I'll take her."

Her thoughts crashed and created one big word, fuck, he could see right through her.

His arms snaked around her and she was lifted up, it was like she was as heavy as air to him.  
As the door closed behind them she shot up her eyes, why pretend when he knew?  
And there right before her eyes sat all of the elites that had captured her, staring right through her.  
Her elbow automatically jabbed at his face succeeding in a crack satisfyingly echoing through the room and he dropped her.

"Ah fuck pretty girl." A little amount of blood poured down from his nose.

"You really didn't see that coming?" A smirk spread across the face of the tall male with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh shut it Oikawa."

She sat at the floor baffled, they were joking and teasing each other now?

"C'mon guys act a little serious now."  
She turned to their leader, he had his arms crossed and the smile on his face didn't seem genuine one bit, more demonic.

"It's not like she can escape anyways."  
Both of them said synchronized while turning towards him, but as soon as they saw his face they innocently turned away quiet.

"Now that that's dealt with."  
He turned towards her, she was fast up on her feet.

"Introductions boys."

"Akaashi Keiji."  
"Bokuto Koutarou."  
"Kuroo Tetsurou."  
"Iwaizumi Hajime."  
"Oikawa Tooru."  
"Sugawara Koushi."

"Sawamura Daichi." Their captain ended the introductions, at once they all smiled towards her.

It was as if she was hit by a shock wave right in the chest.  
A hole deep inside grew bigger, consumed more of her when they smiled, it reminded her of many things.  
Frenetically she looked around her, turning her head all possible directions.  
Run, run what was her body told her.  
She wasn't collected in the slightest, insides riled up to max, nothing was in its right order.  
Everything was wrong.  
Her breathing became more rapid, the air didn't reach her lungs.  
She wanted everything to slow down, to not speed so she would be able to breath but nothing worked.  
Her chest ached, she squatted down trying desperately to calm her mind, everything spun around round round.  
She starts rocking, forward, backwards.  
Nothing but the hurricane around her existed, everything was to much, to many memories, to much change.

"H-hey what's happening?" Iwaizumi seemed confused.

But Kuroo quickly took action.  
She couldn't see any of them.  
Nothing except the panic inside her existed.

"She's having a panic attack, something must've triggered it."

"How do you know Kuroo?"

"Kenma used to have them so I learned to help him."

Kenma.  
He was his old teammate and childhood friend from the base he was situated at before becoming an elite.  
Both of them had been transferred here to The nest together, but Kenma worked with the communications and hacker team while Kuroo was an Elite.  
He used to get panic attacks quite often, especially when something reminded him of his family who'd been killed by the north before his eyes.  
Naturally Kuroo learned about them and helped his best friend.

"Well what do we do?" Iwaizumi was the one asking again.

"Just keep calm and don't surround her, no surprises."

He sat down on the floor near her, trying to make himself as small as possible even though it showed to be hard.

"Hey, hey pretty girl."

He didn't want to use her name, not in this situation, it could trigger more.  
Instead he tried to gain her attention by using the quirky nickname he gave her.  
It didn't seem to work at first, but after a while her eyes looked in his direction, distressed.

"Breath okay? Count with me.   
1 deep inhale, 2 exhale....."

He continued talking to her, in the beginning he didn't get any response, but after a while of talking slow it took effect.  
They sat for 10 minutes only breathing, taking their time, but soon they didn't see any movements from the girl.  
She had fallen asleep.  
She looked so frail, so exhausted with red stains all over her face.

As she laid there breathing, sleeping peacefully on the floor they realized something.  
The girl sleeping on the floor of their common room was a total mystery to them, a box if clues no one had the key to.  
They knew almost nothing of her or her reasons, they didn't know.  
Right now they stood on square 0 and their mission was to gain her trust, her information and make her a soldier but wouldn't that mean they had to break her first?  
Wouldn't that mean they had to pressure her, maybe even take - steps?  
What laid before them was a crooked path with so many turns maybe they couldn't keep up?  
They had to break something to then build it up again.

But they'd already accepted the challenge.

"So no training today then huh?"

"Yeah, no training today Bokuto."


	7. 2 mistakes good for escape

unedited

A new breath, a fresh and crisp bit of air inhaled.  
When she opened up her eyes she felt her whole face felt dry, somewhat swollen.   
Soft, everything was so soft. Her back that had now gotten used to hard surfaces was now laying in a bed that felt like soft clouds pressed together. But panic soon set in, where was she?  
Looking at her surroundings she didn't recognize it. The room had 2 beds, her taking up one at the moment. Nothing was out of the ordinary even though the room was indefinitely dull. A memory suddenly flashed by briefly, yesterday's event. She'd had a panic attack, fuck. She internally swore as she remembered that she hadn't had one for quite some time now. But that event was useless clutter sticking by the walls of her brain that she wanted to throw away in the nearest bin.  
Her eyes now went to the door before her, maybe it was locked? They wouldn't be stupid and not take any precautions. She stood up and the blanket that had previously covered her body was now in a pile on the floor.   
She still had her torn clothes on and it was a relief, no one had changed them while she was out cold.   
She walked up to the door and reached out her hand for it, slowly but surely to her surprise opening the door.  
It wasn't locked?  
Upon looking at the room outside the door she realized it was a common room, the room those two rookies had taken her to yesterday when she pretended to be asleep.   
No guards?  
None of the 7 elites?   
Were they seriously this dumb?   
No they couldn't possibly, she knew that they couldn't possibly be this dumb.  
Thinking further and further something lit up in her dark head.  
They must've placed a tracker somewhere.  
She started to search her body in hope to find something feeling or resembling a tracker.  
Bingo!  
Behind her left ear, something feeling unnatural and suspiciously square was beneath her skin.  
It wasn't even a tracker in her clothes, they'd actually sat it behind her ear, under her skin.  
Searching the room with her eyes she noticed a door among the many with a bathroom symbol.

Standing in front of the mirror she took a better look at the tracker, it was small, almost the size of a small blueberry.( I could literally not come up with another reference)   
Returning back to the common room she went to the small kitchen, the drawers were full of stuff so it wasn't hard to find a small knife.  
Making her way back to the bathroom and trustworthy mirror she placed the knife and make a cut. In no time at all the tracker chip was out.  
She didn't wanna destroy it though, it would probably alert someone in charge of security or worse, the Elites.

Swiftly cleaning the knife and sink she put it back at its place. She also laid the little chip back onto the bed she'd woken up in.

She needed to know what time it was, but there wasn't a single clock or window in the common room. But taking a guess it was probably morning, none of the lights were dimmed down as they probably would have if it was later. Now there were two things remaining before going out to venture the maze outside.  
Look up if the door was open to the outside and find a change of clothes, if she went out in the rags she wore there wasn't a doubt she'd be noticed.   
Her heart was once again pounding in a way that she felt it out to her fingertips, she had her hand on the handle to the door she presumed was to the outside. It was another material than the others, thicker, hence her guess.  
She pushed it down slowly, and just as the bedroom door it was open. Steps echoed and reached her ears, she closed the door faster than lighting. Her heart pounding harder.  
She had to act fast now, what if it was the Elites or someone else coming to her?  
Clothes, clothes, clothes.  
None of the men she remembered was nearly as small as herself so their clothes would make her look like a lost child.   
But counting the doors not including the bathroom there were more than they would need for the seven she met with if they shared rooms 2 and 2.   
Maybe there were more?  
She started searching through room after room, noticing that they had boxes with clothes underneath their beds.  
Standing in front of the last door, it was her last hope.  
Several rooms had been totally empty.  
As soon as she opened the door she noticed the difference, there were bunk beds in here instead of single. 2 bunk beds indicating 4 people were living in this room.  
Elites in training maybe?  
It seemed to be most logical.  
Searching through the rooms the uniform at the top of the boxes were not black, they were military green instead.  
Elites in training? Confirmed.  
But underneath the green ones there were black ones, probably for field missions or the future.  
Looking in the last box it seemed like the uniform would actually fit, or at least better than the others.  
On the green uniform at the top was a name tag, Hinata Shouyou.  
A small fella, but not as small as her.  
The black uniform was a better fit than the others would be, because they looked to be made for giants.  
It still hung a little loose in some areas but better than nothing.

Getting out was the only option.  
Fulfill the promise, lay ruin to the north.

Taking a deep breath she opened up the door, and everything was quiet to the extent it seemed abandoned.  
She had no idea where to go, the way she memorized from the earlier day was still there but she doubted it would benefit her when trying to find a way out.

She wandered through the endless gray concrete maze. Everything was tense in her body. Tripping on toes carefully as if not to accidentally trip or break something that wasn't even there. She heard steps hurrying in her direction. Keep calm, or else you'll look suspicious she thought for herself.

Just when she turned a corner she almost bumped into the person walking towards her.  
She looked up at the person, it was a guy, and a giant at that.  
He had black hair, dark blue eyes and a impressively sharp glare.  
He disappeared as fast as he appeared, walking away from her sight.  
Good she thought, he didn't seem that suspicious of me.

After much walking and stressing through corridors trying to avoid people she got to a pretty busy, wider corridor and the light no longer seemed to come from the ugly lamps on the walls. It was probably the hall, a very big one at that considering it was a big base.  
She really had to hurry now, sure I'm the corridors it was easier to avoid cameras and walk in blind spots, there wasn't as much people either. But now she was in a crowded place, south soldiers everywhere and cameras.  
But the people could count as an advantage as well, hiding, melting in with the environment and other faces.

She walked out with her face down, but could still feel the glares sent her way.  
Every other person had a uniform in another color than her, they didn't have more elites than the ones she's met? Fuck fuck fuck, internal conversations are always interesting.  
She lifted her head, but was not washed with relief when looking around her.  
She was not in the hall at all leading outside, the room with big windows letting in natural light was not what she had initially thought.  
It was a training room.  
A  
Room  
For  
All  
Soldiers  
To  
Train

Abort mission, miscalculations fatal.

She turned her heel and took slow slow steps, scratching her neck but then feeling something wet. Looking at her hand it was covered in red, blood.  
Behind her left ear.  
Bleeding, and not a little.  
She stood out like a sore thumb, black uniform and bloody neck.  
She didn't belong here, and it couldn't be more obvious.

Something tapped her shoulder, she turned by sheer reflex.

Before her stood a boy, a little taller than herself.  
He shone, literally.  
Bright orange hair.  
Brown eyes.

"Are you okay miss...?"

Her name  
What was her name

"Ai Aragi but you can call me Ai." She said with a smile trying to conceal herself.

"I've never seen you before? I'm training to become an Elite and often work with them. The name is Hinata Shouyou!"

Something creeped up her spine and grabbed her nape infecting her mind.  
Hinata Shouyou.  
The Hinata Shouyou she'd stolen a uniform from. 

Calm down  
Be easygoing   
He seems nice

It took her a split second to notice the gun hanging on his thigh holster outside of the uniform.

Maybe he's nice enough for a hug?

"Ah that isn't weird! I'm new here but ya know still an Elite haha. I guess we'll train together soon then? Hug?"

The boy seemed surprised at how forward the girl in front of him were, but he wasn't against it. And I'm just one second they were hugging each other, for new friends. Or so he thought.

"I'm kinda lost here heh. I can't seem to find the Elites or Hall, could you give me directions?" She almost fooled herself.

"Sure! The Elites are probably in the cafeteria eating breakfast right now, it's just down this big corridor. To reach the Hall you need to go through the Cafeteria. I was just going there myself so why don't we walk together?"

Another smile.  
She wasn't standing out anymore, just another person talking to the orange sun.

"Sure why not!" 

This was evidently bad news, she needed to go through the Cafeteria were the Elites were.  
She'd find a way though.

They walked through the long hallway, the boy besides her getting greeted by almost every other person walking by.  
He was just a innocent trainee.  
But she didn't hold anything on her consciousness for tricking him.

They were soon inside the cafeteria, soldiers at tables enjoying meals and laughing.

Steps of two soon became one but it went unnoticed. Soon the boy saw the Elites he trained under and waved at them.

 

"Hey guys! Why didn't you tell me about the new elite Ai Aragi? She was really lost so I helped her he-" He cut himself short when he turned his head and the girl clothed in black was no longer there. He then turned back to the 7 and was met with stern faces.  
A specific cat did not look happy.

"What did you say her name was?"

"A-Ai Aragi." Their eyes were as intimidating as ever.

"Fuck, I think you all know what this means right? It's the fake name she used." Kuroo stayed what they'd all realized.

"But how did she get out! Who locked the door?" Daichi asked.

"It was Bokutos turn."

Akaashi turned to his friend who seemed to realize the mistake he'd made.

"You know I always forget stuff on Sundays!"

"Even more important than Bokutos mistake, where's your gun Hinata?" No details escaped the eye of Oikawa.

"Eh uh I- She must've took it when she hugged me..." His voice got more serious.

Kuroo almost seemed to choke on his water.

"Sh-She hugged y-you?! Even though it was to steal your gun she hugged you?" He sounded like a dying cat as he spoke.

"She was really nice to me! But more importantly who is she?"

"She was nice to you! The person you hugged shrimpy is The Little Bird." It seemed as though Kuroos soul descended from his body and Hinata did just the same.

"What was she wearing?" Iwaizumi almost looked worried as he touched his throat and asked the question.

"She was uh wearing an Elite uniform, though it looked as though it was a bit to big for her."

"Where could she have gotten that?" Akaashi asked.

"She must've taken one of ours, but they aren't even remotely her size? It must've been yours then Hinata?" Sugawara stated.

Kuroos soul was no longer roaming around and he was serious again.

"How could you not have noticed that she had your uniform!" Bokutos mistake that inherently started the problem was now forgotten with Kuroo mentioning this.

"I'm, I'm sorry..."

"No need to dwell on the numerous mistakes made, we need to find her and that's fast."

Real fast.

 

 

Note:

 

Okay so I'm actually really proud that I wrote a chapter because things haven't been so well lately.  
I'm failing school and two of my close relatives including my grandma has recently been diagnosed with cancer so that hit me real hard.  
I hope you enjoy the chapter at least a little bit because I tried but it was really hard with all distractions both emotionally of worry and school.   
Sorry for the inconvenience I've caused.


	8. Blondie and his brother

unedited 

Getting away from the orange boy had been easy, he was so occupied by other distractions that he didn't notice when I slipped away.

The main hall was flooded with natural light, soldiers running on errands in all directions or preparing for missions. It was easy to melt in except that the place was flooded with cameras. As the Elites now knew I was on the run, loose in the base it wouldn't take long before they found me.   
Every step felt like it clicked louder than it was physically possible for it to actually do.  
Every movement I did felt like it increased the size of my body.  
But I was soon at the big doors leading to the outside, the outside awaited me.  
They were out of time.  
Something caught my eyes though, two large guys opening the main door.  
Both clothed fully in black.  
More Elites.  
They almost looked identical.  
The only big visible difference was the color of their hair.  
One had gray hair with his fringe flipped to the left, the other blonde hair with his fringe to the right.  
Not elites dammit.  
But I couldn't recognize them, maybe they couldn't recognize me either then.  
Keeping my eyes on the ground I kept walking, I would be out so soon.  
The gun I'd taken earlier from Hinata was secured on my thigh, feeling it press against my leg was reassuring, if anything went wrong it was a last resort.  
Everything was in slow motion, how my hand slowly came closer and closer to the door but something suddenly sped up everything.  
I felt how my chest tightened, like my heart was feeling the same stress the rest of me did in that moment.  
Their gazes like arrows piercing throw me at every possible place.  
His hand was cold, the gray haired guys hand was cold as ice, cold as a dead mans hand.  
Don't panic.

"Who are you?"

"Who's asking?"

There was no idea in playing nice.  
The second one opened his mouth.

"None of your business, now answer his question short stuff." His gaze wasn't friendly in any way, disgust stuck to it.

"Why are you talking blondie?" Attitude was to be answered with attitude.

The answer he was given didn't seem to satisfy him.

"You don't belong here, who are you?" Gray guy asked once again.

"If you won't answer we'll have to take you to Ukai." 

I didn't know who that was, but it didn't sound pleasant.

"I have somewhere to be." 

He lost his grip on my hand as I snatched it back.  
Coldness still etched to were he had held.

Something is wrong  
Get out

A warning in the back of my head.  
Looking around me I noticed how the only people left in the hall were the 3 of us.  
The cameras.  
They notified everyone while I was distracted by these two, seemingly coming back from a mission and not knowing anything except to stop me, they probably didn't even know who I was.

Several people could be heard running in and behind the giants before me there were now 7 people with weapons in hand.   
No surprise there.

"You guys are back already?!" The owl named Bokuto If I recalled right asked.

I was right, they'd been out on a mission and one that seemed to have been long.

"It wasn't as hard as expected." Blondies voice alone irritated me, he said it as if he was better than the others.

Small talk is never smart.  
I grabbed the gun on my thigh faster than any of them could react.  
Blondie was just turning his face back to me again, the perfect shot.  
But In the corner of my eye I could se the grey one reaching for his own gun.  
I fell to the side to avoid any bullets, and simultaneously pulled the trigger.  
It brushed his cheek, and his face tried to escape the pain by tripping backwards.

As fast as the bullets shot through the air I got up again and ran for shelter.  
The nearest desk was my best option.

"Fuck!"

"That's what you get for being an asshole Atsumu."

"You're not better Osamu."

I could still here them blabber from behind the desk, they were probably siblings.

"There's no idea hiding behind a desk pretty girl." 

I peaked up from the desk, there he stood.   
In the middle of them all with that disgusting bedhead.  
Slowly I raised the gun just enough to shoot and pulled the trigger once again before disappearing from their sight.

"Fuck fuck fuck." 

Sweet music.

"I'm shot, man down, I'm dying." His voice was much less irritating when a bullet sat in him.

"Calm down Kuroo, it's just the leg. Akaashi would you help him?" The leader...

More cursing could clearly be heard as it echoed through the Hall.

"You can't escape and you know it, come out and drop your weapon Kotori." He didn't sound the same when letting my name leave his lips as the cat.

Hearing my name.  
It was weird.  
Just to hear it being called out like that was something that I now found peculiar.

I walked out from my hiding and walked forward. The two irritating giants were getting patched up by pretty boy. The bullet that graced blondie hadn't done much damage and the one aimed for the cat had gone clean through the side of his leg.

"Now drop you weapon." His glance sent shivers up my spine.

They were so much more dangerous than they let on, but they weren't alone in that.

"Sure."

________________________________

 

 

 

 

Note: Another chapter, yay. It's still kinda hard for me to write but since I stayed home today as well I wanted to try again. It's shorter than the last but yeah. I introduced the twins now as well :) it's becoming to many elites to keep track of sksksk


	9. A mesmerizing illusion

Unedited 

"Sure."

She crouched down almost sitting down on the floor and laid down the gun in her hand. She lifted her hands and scratched her back, but when she her hands were visible again she was fiddling with a knife in her hand making it spin. The kitchen knife was surely sharp enough to kill someone.   
With a flick of her wrist she sent if flying towards the men.  
The atmosphere was weirdly thick in some kind of way, the knife that wasn't meant for combat so it didn't cut through the way she intended.

"Tch." It landed just behind them, hard to reach.

The smartest things would be giving up, pretending to be one of them, working her way up and then strike. Taking the long way. It's just what she'd done before, but they had this knowledge in the back of their heads.  
Maybe she'd had her fun for today, at least she knew the way out now.

Akaashi looked at her puzzled, the knife was thrown with force for sure but it hadn't hit them, close yes but not a hit.

'Guess I'll throw some bullets then.' Her thoughts rambles on in her head, it had been some time since she fought like this. Being on the run was tiring mentally and physically, especially when neither north or south were great options. 

Since she was still near enough the gun to grab it she took her chances. Grabbing the gun and the clicks went of following loud noises.  
Bullets falling clinking against the cold floor.  
Everything was so cold in here.  
Slight ringing was the tone greeting her ears when the round was done.

Headshot  
Headshot  
Headshot   
Headshot   
Headshot

No headshots 

What a disappointment 

Looking up no dead men laid on the floor with bullets in their heads.  
But blood, there was enough of that.  
The man with kind eyes had blood gushing out of his arm, the bullet laying on the floor indicating a clean shot. Sugawara   
The man with bruises still on his neck had just been graced by a bullet near his ribs. Iwaizumi  
The man with an injured hand was now injured again, bullseye on his injured hand. How unlucky could one be? Bokuto

She repeated all their names under her breath.  
Only 3 down if you counted the cat.  
2 graced by bullets.  
Meaning there were 6 of them still standing.  
She really was a lousy shot.

The injured made their way over to Akaashi, joining the overdramatic Kuroo whining abou how he would die and that he didn't want an ugly casket. 

The atmosphere got even tenser by a notch. Akaashi helping the wounded while the rest of the elites stepped closer and closer. The one closest to her was Iwaizumi, he didn't seem to be so happy about getting a second mark caused by her. She didn't panic though, she had an idea but it would be rather tricky to execute. 

Make a move for it when you get the chance, her mind was occupied by this single thought. She could feel his body, the warmth and feelings he emitted. A field of mines set out to make every step she took explode. He jabbed his fist at the smaller figure before him but she moved faster than he could even think. His arm grabbed in the blink of a moment and a leg kicking him with force in the groin. How could she be so fast?

She ran and as she ran you could see her take of the ground. Every time she ran it was as if though she could stretch out a pair of hidden wings and take of, leaving every soul bound to the ground baffled. In reality she wasn't flying, but it was a mesmerizing illusion.

None of them had yet to fully realize what had just happened as their teammate was still laying on the ground in pain. But she was fully aware, her target adding a comfortable weight to the hand holding it. The kitchen knife was more dangerous in her hands now, the second time, the time she'd seen how it acted when thrown. Her eyes had a hidden glimpse inside them as she looked towards Akaashi and the injured. Her feet were of again, faster, faster. The others had now reacted, scared eyes watching as danger just simply existed, steering it's course towards the people they considered brothers. She grabbed Akaashis shoulder as he was crouching down to help Bokuto. He was turned with his back to her and on his knees, knife to his throat.

"If you just let me go I'll release prettyboy here without as much as a cut, okay?"

She couldn't walk while holding the knife to his throat, which kind of created a problematic situation. He was too tall.

"You can't even walk while holding that to his throat prettygirl, you're too short~"

She tightened her grip, did he hit a nerve?

"I'm not too short! Besides who is the soldier supposed to be aan elite laying on the floor whining like a 3 year old!?"

Oh he definitely hit a nerve.

A one second distraction was all that was needed.

Stretching his arm behind him Akaashi grabbed hers pressing a nerve making her drop the knife held at his throat. It clinked as it hit he floor and in that moment she knew she'd been defeated.

"Ah, aah!" She made a pained expression while bending her arm as a plea for him to let go, it really fucking hurt.

He then let go just to drive his elbow down in her back smashing her to the ground.  
It was still so cold, ice creeping up her body from the ground.

Slow clapping could be heard.

Clap  
Clap  
Clap   
Clap

"You actually succeeded."

Just behind them walking in from the cafeteria stood the man that Kotori didn't know the name of yet, she'd met him once before in this base. Piercings, blonde hair, a cigarette hanging on the side of his mouth.

"Why didn't we receive any backup?" Oikawa exclaimed with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I wanted to see how well you could handle yourselves, and if our twins here hadn't appeared at that exact moment she'd be gone by now." He seemed to be skeptical.

"That was only because Bokuto-San forgot to lock the door." Akaashi still holding down the smaller girl under him said loudly.

"That's not fair! Someone should have checked, you know I always forget stuff on sundays." He sounded like a little child as he whined when his mistake was brought up.

They all rolled their eyes at him.

"Well training is about to begin, so why don't you escort here there. Oh but first clean up the wound behind her ear." After that statement he left, leaving them alone again.

All of them looked confused at first but when they directed their gazes at her it became clear what he meant.

She'd cut out the tracker?!

Akaashi quickly reached for his small medic kit at his thigh and took out disinfectant.  
He was just about to treat her wound but his weight was not enough to hold her down while handling other stuff at the same time.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at him while trying to squirm free.

"Someone hold her down for me?" 

He knew very well that she was aware of the fact that it would get infected if he didn't clean it, so why was she resisting?  
Maybe there was no reason for it other than just resisting.

Osamu stepped forward, the second twin.  
He put his knee on her back while pushing down all his weight on her.

"Thank you Samu."

"No problem, I am the stronger twin after all." He said while looking at his brother with a devilish smile.

"Where did you get that idea Samu?" His twin gave him the evil eye.

"Oh come on, you know it's true Tsumu." Was he trying to start something?

She listened to their pointless argument as the stinging disinfectant was dropped behind her ear. Hah cute nicknames they had, sarcastic thoughts.

He was now done cleaning up the wound and patching it up.

"You can let her go now." 

"No restraints?" 

"It isn't necessary, she can't escape anyways."

He caught her eyes as Osamu let her go and she stood up. She looked like she would attack him any second, a fierce tiger hidden behind green orbs. A predators mind hidden underneath white hair.

She started walking without looking back, since she already knew where the training hall was. She knew there was no idea in fighting more today, she'd lost. She just had to bite together leaving bitterness glued to her teeth.

"Does short stuff already know where we're going?" The blonde boy looked confused looking around for an answer.

"She probably found it while running around the base. You guys go with her and I'll come when I've gotten these three to the infirmary for some more thorough treatment." 

His gunmetal eyes stared at her back as she walked away, she was such a mystery. A mystery inside a cage they had yet to unlock.

But they needed to, they had already accepted the challenge.


	10. Scars

unedited 

They walked a little further behind her, they knew that she knew she couldn't escape.

"Who is she anyways Daichi?" The gray haired twin asked their leader.

"She's the little bird." 

Both the twins spit out the non existing water in their mouths.

"She is th-"

"The little bird?"

They cut each other of when asking surprised if he was serious.

"Yes. She's 19 springs and her real name is Kotori Sora. We got a mission to retrieve her, make an elite of her and get the information she holds. We haven't got any further information than that."

"How would we ever make an Elite out of her? We're highly skilled soldiers who works together, she doesn't seem to be the teamwork type." Atsumu didn't seem to be happy with what he'd gotten.

"She has a troubling past, she talks about this one promise as if it's the sole reason she's alive." Oikawa stated and looked worriedly  towards her.

"Correction, she's said that it is the sole reason that she's still alive today. And don't forget that panic attack she had." 

"Ah you're right Iwa-Chan, my bad."

The twins still seemed the slightest bit confused, but they understood if looking at the bigger picture.

"She'll try to escape every time she sees an opening." Atsumu didn't seem to happy at the moment.

"I can't help but agree with my annoying brother on this one."

"Well there's no other option than keep trying here, torture is not an option."

After that they kept walking in silence, just watching her back as they walked to the training hall.

________________________________

She stepped in again, light flooding the room just as before. Soldiers in every corner training just as before. Everything was like before, except the fact that she wasn't alone.  
But this time, no one cast a single glance.  
Was it because she was knew maybe?  
She figured that the whole base didn't know who she was, that the small evacuation in the hall had been explained as an exercise rather than a real emergency and that she'd been explained as a new elite.  
Of course people would have their suspicions after they'd brought in a girl in restraints not long ago than she appeared, of course rumors would spread but that was also it, there would only be rumors.

Someone lightly tapped her shoulder and she retracted it before turning around and looking up, prettboy. He'd returned already from the infirmary?  
In the corner of her eye she could see how Daichi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked away, while the twins stayed.

"We're going to the other training grounds, so you'll have to change first."

It seemed as though his eyes were examining her, trying to figure her out and how she would react. He'd succeeded once but not now, not when she kept her guard up.

"We're is the changing room? And what am I supposed to change into?" There was no reason to resist this time around and besides, she could use the training. She could read into the patterns they fought, how they acted while not going full out herself.

For just a second he looked up at the ceiling, annoyed. But he wasn't annoyed with her, no he was annoyed with himself. He'd told her to do something but hadn't really thought before speaking. But just as if someone had read his mind someone came in running.

"I have the clothes! Dr. Takeda told me to take them since he forget he was supposed to give them to you."

She quickly looked in the direction of the voice and upon seeing his face she remembered his name, Sugawara. She looks down towards his leg but there was not one trace of the injury. Maybe it was because he'd already changed? But wait, how was he supposed to participate she asked herself. Looking at him as he walked closer he didn't even limp, not one bit. Her eyes filled up with curiousness to the brink of breaking, green eyes shining seeming like they would spill about any moment in search for answers. The two soldiers noticed the change in mere moments and looked at each other. How could it be that she changed her mood so fast? 

"You forgot the boots though!" Synced voices called out.

Cat and owl, holding one boot each waving them in the air.

She quickly examined them.   
No bandages covering the owls hand, it looked fully normal. The cat had also changed so she couldn't look for stains or bandages but he didn't limp one bit. The cat definitely didn't kill the curiosity this time.   
But   
Why didn't they heal the owls hand earlier?  
Why did it seem like the injuries she'd inflicted on them had never even existed in the first place?

The duo had now noticed her peculiar look as well and looked at each other in confusion just as the two others had before them. What they didn't know was why her curiosity had been awakened. In reality she was curious for one reason, what if this could help people? People that had gotten caught up in the crossfire of a war they didn't start? But it was hard to judge if she didn't know what it was.

"How does it come that your injuries disappeared?" Her voice didn't match her eyes, it was empty of emotion, but her eyes have it away.

They visibly tensed op, they didn't want to tell her and she could notice it.

"Nano technology, it's fairly new and we agreed to test it. If it's safe we'll use it to help people."

She'd misjudged them, the second she saw how fast they'd healed she thought they had some kind of technology that could help people but they held in simply because they were the military, the south. But they had decided to test it on themselves to see if it worked?

"C'mon Atsumu we aren't supposed to talk about it." Sugawara said with a pleading voice.

"Daichi said we're making an elite out of her, so that means no secrets then?" He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

His words said one thing but the rest of him another. He didn't believe that they could make her into an elite and sure she didn't either. But the tone of his voice and how he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders pissed her off.

"What a big shot you are blondie, going around spilling secrets." Her only intention was to provoke him.

"Eh what did you just say shortstuff? It isn't like you'll be able to get out and spread it anyways." He'd now walked up to her, looking down at her with fierce eyes.

"I would have if the others hadn't come, you'd never be able to go up against me alone. If your little teammates hadn't ran in and saved the day you would be dead by now, blondie."

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"I don't know? Is it working?"

He was upset, no doubt about it, but before any accidents could occur his brother stepped in and shoved him away. They walked away in the direction the other elites had gone before. 

"Let's get you changed now." His eyes were so kind, even after she'd shot him in the leg?

He handed her the clothes and the others handed her the boots. She looked down at them, she hadn't actually had a fresh change of clothes in so long. But how did they even know her size? The clothes looked to be a good fit.

"Dr Takeda is the one in charge of ordering uniforms, he'd accidentally ordered some clothes to small for Hinata when he first came here." Akaashi explained for her, he didn't need to read her to know she was wondering.

She just nodded.

"Were am I supposed to change?" 

Work your way up   
Earn their trust  
Don't forget  
Kotori 

The 4 of them now realized something, they didn't have a changing room for women. In fact there wasn't any women on this base, except her. There wasn't even any particular reason for it. 

She caught on quickly when seeing their faces and realized she hadn't seen anther woman on this base. Without as much as a word she turned her heel and started walking towards the door she'd seen the others go through. She could here hoe they called for her, but she ignored it.

Her hand reached for the door before slipping in quickly. She lifted her eyes and was met by many more. All of them had almost changed completely, just a shirt missing here and there.   
It wasn't that big of a changing/locker room, just about 25 lockers spread out and the showers. She didn't utter a single word, just went to the nearest locker and opened it.   
She was halfway dragging her elite uniform off that wasn't really hers when the door opened once again letting in the remaining elites.

The second Sugawara saw that she was changing he covered his eyes.

"Do you wanna change alone Kotori?" He said whole stuttering slightly.

She found it odd how they were all either giving her nicknames to provoke her or just used her first name, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"I don't really care unless any of you have a problem with it, well I don't really care if any of you have a problem with it either. I just wanna get this over with."

Looking around no one seemed to oppose it, they just returned to changing again.  
Sugawara took his hands of his eyes and walked in with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi close behind him. They took some lockers near the others and started changing. They all took their sweet time as well, some of them still standing with their shirts half on like they had been when she first came in.   
She only stood in her underwear now, and she felt so self aware about the scars she had.  
Scars on her back, scars on her arm, scars on her legs, her stomach and everywhere you could think. Big scars, small scars, scars from bullets, scars from knifes.

She remembered every cut, every bullet.  
Every single one had a bad memory etched to it, except one.  
On the side of her hip there was a scar, a scar with a shape resembling nothing at all but sweet summers, rainy days and starry knights under the bare sky.  
Kazu  
Now wasn't the time for memories though, so she erased the thought just this once.

They weren't talking as loudly anymore.  
She could feel how they peered at first, trying to catch a glance of the scars on her body.  
They were impossible not to notice.  
But the peers turned into eyes that bore into her scars and the stories underneath, wondering what they were about.  
Her body was itching to be covered in something that gave protection, that surrounded it and kept it away from gleaming eyes, something that cast a shadow over it so the scars wouldn't be visible anymore.  
In no time at all the black tight fitting pants with pockets everywhere and just as tight military green long sleeve shirt covered her.   
As she put on the black "just under the knee" boots she tried to waver away all the feelings that were unnecessary obstacles.

She wasn't afraid of the scars themselves, but more so the stories underneath that she'd tried to bury and burn.

"Is everyone done?" Daichi asked them all.

He looked around and everyone gave him nods saying 'yes'.

"Well, it's time to go to the training ground then, I'll explain when we're there!"

The small talk now rose up again when they started walking. She was walking in the middle of them all trying to keep up at their pace even though her legs were quite a bit shorter.

'I just wanna get this over with."


End file.
